


Made You A Thing

by alby_mangroves



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Caring, Community: mcfassy, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Giving, Knitting, M/M, Wool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleecebender and Knitavoy: the story of two gingers in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made You A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl) in the [mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:**   
>  _(James/Michael) James is a yarn shop owner and knitwear designer; Michael raises sheep. Autumn hillsides and carding wool and conversations out amongst the nosy sheep... James secretly making sweaters for Michael from his own flock, perhaps, the long lines of that body a constant inspiration, not to mention the way James can't stop thinking about making sure Michael stays warm._
> 
>  
> 
> Dear significantowl, I fell in love at first sight with your prompt, what a fantastic idea! Fleecebender, the sexy loner with a past, raising sheep on a wide stretch of land and keeping to himself much of the time, and Knitavoy, the eccentric young designer from the yarn shop in town, with his needles always skewered through his hair at the ready for knitting emergencies... oh my god, I NEED IT! 
> 
> I hope you like what I've done; I only wish someone could write the story because I'd read the hell out of it! Happy McFassy to you and thank you for the gorgeous prompt <3
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ to Amph, Cello, Asya and Magnolia for putting up with my whining and drunk screamailing

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**

 


End file.
